Crocker of Gold/Quotes
:Dolores-Day Crocker: Oh Denzel, what's become of you? :Denzel Crocker: Isn't it obvious? I'm a hideous goo monster! :Dolores-Day Crocker: I'm talking about your life! You're nothing but a crackpot who wastes all his time chasing fairies! [then she takes a broom and smacks Crocker with it] ---- :Crocker: ['grabs the broom holding it horizontal with his mother dangled to it] FREEZE! YOU CRAZY WITCH!!!!!! : his mother with an ice gun :'Crocker: My obsession with FAIRIES has yielded nothing but disaster. There's only one sane thing to do, find another crazy obsession! Let's go to the wheel of destiny! [he pulls a lever, making a wall flip and reveal the wheel] One spin away from a whole new life! [he spins the wheel which stops at 'women' ''] Maybe I should go for something a little more realistic. Come on Unicorns! ---- :'Crocker': Ah, Little Ireland. Everything is so green here. Even the stoplights. [''noise of car crashing] ---- :Timmy: '''Cosmo, what are we doing here? I said I wish not Irish.﻿ ---- :Cosmo: ...then, the great potato looks in the mirror to see if he's the fairest potato of them all. If he's not, he gives the hotter-looking potato a poison apple! ---- :'''Crocker: Eureka! I've captured a leprechaun! Wait, maybe I should say something more Irish. Shiver me timbers! ---- :Wanda: Cosmo, fairies aren't allowed to poof up money! Where'd you get a pot of gold? :Cosmo: From some leprechauns, duh. :Wanda: Which ones? Some of them can be really dangerous. :Timmy: Come on, aren't they all just harmless little green twerps who sell soap on TV? ---- :Lucky: Our gold's been stolen again, by a wee paid laddie named Cosmoooooo :Timmy: How do you know it was Cosmoooooo? :Greeny: He left a note. [holds up a note that says 'I tuk yer gold, Cosmoooooo] :Wanda: [to Cosmo] You left a note!? :Cosmo: It's called manners, Wanda. Look it up. ---- :[after Lucky and Greeny take Wanda and Poof on their bikes] :Cosmo: Timmy, we gotta get Poof and Wanda back. She has to pay for lunch. :Timmy: Don't worry, Cosmo. We just have to get that gold from Mr. Crocker before he spends any of it. :the [[Big $tuff]! store''] :Crocker: I've spent all of it! ---- :Timmy: All we need is three perfect tens and we'll win the gold medal. :Judge #1: Ten! [holds up a 10 card] :Judge #2: Ten! [also holds up a 10 card] :Crocker: F! [holds up an F card while Timmy and Cosmo glare at him] Sorry, force of habit. ---- :[at an old gold mine] :Crocker: We'll just mine our own gold! :Cosmo: Okay, but be on the lookout for eight fairytale dwarves. :Timmy: I thought there were only seven. :Cosmo: No, everyone always forgets the eighth dwarf, Crazy. :[A group of dwarves that were being chased by Crazy run past them. Then they too begin to run while being followed by Crazy holding a chainsaw] :Crocker: Note to self: take dwarves off the wheel of destiny! ---- :Crocker: Fairies! And just when I've given up chasing them! That's so not fair. :[later, when Crocker realizes Cosmo isn't a leprechaun] :Crocker: Wait a minute, even the stupid leprechaun is a FAIRY!? That's even more so not fair! ---- :Timmy: Sorry about your gold. :Big Dave: It wasn't the gold we cared about, we just wanted the pot back. :Greeny: It's a McPunchie family heirloom. :Talking Car: I've still got the pot. It's in my trunk. :Crocker: Don't tell them that! I was going to use it as a planter. ---- :Crocker: Well, the leprechaun was a total bust. So it's back to the wheel of destiny! [goes to spin the wheel, which stops at 'dwarves' ''] Dwarves! No way, I'm not going back to Crazy! :'Dolores-Day Crocker': You're already there, you numbskull! ---- :'The Great Potato''': Happy Leprechanuka, everybody! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes